Dark Temptation
by funkygal01
Summary: Forget about book 5. Paul is back. He wants Suze. Jesse gets into trouble. Suze has a stalker. And then there's the visions...
1. Capter 1

"Get your hand off my locker before I smash it in your face," I hissed. I was practically spitting poison at this guy. I mean, who did he think he was, swaggering up to me, all casual, as if he hadn't done a single thing wrong. Like he hadn't tried to kill me the last time we met.

"Now Suze," Paul chided, a strange glint in his eye which sent shivers down my spine- and not in a good way either.  
  
"I'd have thought you'd actually try to be nice to the new guy."  
  
I just looked at him like he was crazy. Really. Did he seriously think I would "try to be nice to the new guy" when the new guy had attempted to murder me? I doubt anyone would be nice to a guy who did that.  
  
"Get your hand away from my locker and get the heck away from me." I tried to sound all cool and calm, just like Paul, but I don't think I managed it if Paul laughing was any indication.  
  
There I was, facing up to my biggest fear, and all he did was laugh. I mean, I'd been having nightmares about this guy and he was just...well, laughing. I felt this sudden urge to plunge my thumb into Paul's eye but I resisted. Somehow.  
  
Paul fastened his electric blue-eyed gaze onto my emeralds and-with a huge smirk on his face- asked me why he would want to do that.  
  
I couldn't say anything because my throat had run dry. I swallowed and tried to speak. Again, I couldn't so I settled for glaring at him.  
  
Paul smiled knowingly. "What? Don't tell me the famous Suze Simon is scared if of me?" he asked slyly. I opened my mouth this time, ready with a reply but Paul beat me to it.  
  
"Or is she just scared of what I know, and what I could teach her?" he asked, reaching out and tipping my face up to look at him with a long, tanned finger.  
  
I glared at him again. I couldn't help noticing the strong planes of his face. I marvelled at his long lashes and his curly, dark hair. Why did he have to be evil and hot?  
  
I mentally shook myself. Hard. This guy had tried to kill me and all I could think of was how hot he was? I seriously need my head examined.  
  
Paul smiled slowly.  
  
I shivered. It felt like the temperature had suddenly dropped to freezing point. I could feel goose bumps breaking out on my arms and legs. I started rubbing them but noticed that Paul still hadn't let go of my face.  
  
I pulled my head out of his grasp. Just as I was turning my face, Paul's finger slid down onto my cheek then on my lips. Before I had a chance to inform him of what happens when one touches my face in that way, he let go. Just like that.  
  
I acted like nothing had happened and dialled the combination on my locker, swung it open then slammed the door shut.  
  
"Well, it's been nice talking to you, but I gotta go," I said, in a fake, cheerful tone. I practically had to force those words out, the "it's been nice to talking to you" bit, I mean. It was kinda obvious that I was lying.  
  
Paul leant down until his face was just an inch from mine. This time, my whole body felt numb. I stumbled backwards so I was flattened against my locker. My brain registered that there was no one to help me. Crap.  
  
I didn't notice that it was weird for nobody to be here- it was the first day back from the holidays- but, give a break, I was a little bit stressed out at the moment, you know?  
  
"You, you'd b...better stay away f...from m...me," I stammered. I couldn't hide the tremor in my voice even though I did try to disguise it. I guess I should've tried a little bit harder but it's hard to do that when you're confronted with you're worst fears. Paul leant even closer to me. I could feel his breath on my face. It was cold, just like him.  
  
"I don't think so," breathed Paul. A little smile tugged at his lips. I trembled. "You see, I don't want to stay away from you," he explained, twirling a lock of my hair, "quite the opposite actually."  
  
Why me?  
  
No, seriously, why out- of all the Kelly Prescott's and Debbie Manucuso's of the world- did he have to go and choose me? Yeah, I am above average in the look's department- if I do say so myself- but that doesn't mean I want a stalker. I mean, Paul came all the way from Seattle to Carmel, where I live, and enrolled in my school, consequently making my life a living hell. If that isn't considered stalking, then honestly don't know what is.  
  
My whole body was shaking now. It felt chillier now and a gust of wind whipped my hair into my face.  
  
Paul's luscious hair-which never seemed to stop shining- was being blown about a lot but he didn't even notice. It was like he was somewhere else.  
  
I figured that Paul had slipped into la-la land. I classify this as rude. If you're talking to someone, you don't just ignore them. I'd have thought Paul had more manners than that.  
  
I looked at Paul. His eyes were glazed over and had a definite coldness about them. He was really stiff too. Paul had unfolded his arms and placed them on either side of me before he'd gone into his own world, so he had me kinda trapped in his-ahem- embrace.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, I could slip out underneath his arms. It was as I was contemplating this thought- whether I should or shouldn't, you know, attempt an escape- that I noticed something.  
  
There was fog at my feet. No wonder it was so cold.  
  
Wait a minute; there was fog, in school?  
  
I shifted my gaze and took a look around me. My mood took another dip. We weren't at school. Oh no. I was in this place which-if you really want to know- creeps me out.  
  
I was standing in a never-ending hallway, with fog licking at my new- totally cute- shoes. There were doors lined up on either side of me. Doors, which, if you opened them, you would never return. Above was a gorgeous starry sky. I'd only seen it once before and I didn't think I would ever see it again- 'till my time was up on Earth, that is.  
  
Where I was, is the waiting area for dead, for when they're going to move on after they've kicked the bucket.  
  
Where I was, is called the Shadowland.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Suze," Paul said smugly, grinning at me.  
  
I stared at him, gob-smacked. I was completely shocked. I mean, it was like I was paralyzed or something. I couldn't even move my hands. Hands which- let me tell you-were itching to wring his neck.  
  
"How've you been?" Paul asked, as if we were just starting a friendly conversation. He had this HUGE smirk on his face and it was starting to grate on my nerves.  
  
"How've I been?" I repeated, my voice a deadly whisper in the silence that had enveloped me and Paul , "How've I been?"  
  
Paul opened his mouth to interrupt me but I cut him off.  
  
"I'LL TELL YOU HOW I'VE BLOODY BEEN!" I shrieked, loud enough so I had to scrunch my face up and ball my fists-like a ghost I'd exorcised had done before.  
  
I could not believe it. I seriously couldn't. I mean, Paul enrolling my school, I can handle. Paul actually talking to me when he'd tried to kill me, I can handle also. But when a guy takes you book to the actual place where he'd tried to kill you-for no apparent reason- I can't. Handle, I mean. The place being Shadowland-the spookiest place I've ever been to- didn't help calm me down either.  
  
That's when I snapped. Literally.  
  
"WHI THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"I roared, taking a step closer to Paul so we were practically nose-to- nose. Well, nearly, seeing as he was quite a bit taller than me.  
  
"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I continued, "JUST WALTZING BACK INTO MY LIFE, WHEN YOU'D TRIED TO FLIPPIN' KILL ME BY LEAVING ME STRANDED HERE WITHOUT ANY DAMN WAY TO GET BACK TO EARTH!"  
  
Only I didn't say flipping. Under the circumstances though, I deem this to be appropriate.  
  
Paul actually had the nerve to look surprised at being yelled at. Like he didn't deserve it or something.  
  
"I never tried to kill you," Paul said, sounding kinda hurt by the accusation.  
  
I blinked.  
  
"You DIDN'T try to kill me?" I laughed, "How the HELL did you work that one out?" I asked, genuinely interested. I mean, I would've woke up dead if it hadn't been for Paul's little brother Jack who'd come up into Shadowland- when I'd only had a couple of minutes left to get back to Earth-with a rope tied around him, and showed me and Jesse the way out. Jesse: being the sizzling hot ghost who just happened to share my bedroom as he was killed in it. Jesse-in my opinion-is THE most handsome guy ever, but I doubt he knows it.  
  
"I'd never try to kill you," Paul said, yanking me out of my pleasant thoughts and back to the present.  
  
"Oh yeah?" I scoffed, "the what do you call..."  
  
I broke off abruptly on account of the very large-and might I add strong- hand Paul had clapped on my mouth. So you see, I couldn't really finish off my sentence if I wanted to.  
  
"I didn't try to kill you," Paul hissed, glaring at me wit those same icy- clue eyes that had haunted me in my nightmares these last few weeks, "got that?"  
  
I couldn't exactly reply-due to the hand on my mouth- so I shot him this very dirty look. Paul didn't even seem fazed by the fact that I hated him so much. I mean; you'd expect some sort of reaction, wouldn't you? I WAS giving-what I like to call- my death look. He didn't even do so much as twitch. I guess Paul's used to being hated. I mean, Jesse hates his guts. I sometimes wander whether Jesse hates Paul more than me- something I didn't think was possible.  
  
"Now," Paul said, removing his hand from my mouth, "back to business."  
  
Business? What the heck did he mean by that?  
  
I regarded him suspiciously. I for one certainly did not want to be involved in any kind of business with Paul. Who knew what business he was talking about?  
  
Paul laughed then, as if sensing my thoughts. That as well as Paul's actual laugh sent a chill down my spine. I mean, it would be very...weird, if he could, you know, read my mind. That-I was convinced-could never happen. Turns out I was wrong.  
  
"I can, you know," Paul murmured, caressing my cheek gently.  
  
Paul-in addition to being a wanna-be murderer- is entirely cold-blooded.  
  
"You can what?" I asked. My voice came out as a croak. I cleared my throat and asked again.  
  
"I can read your mind," Paul replied calmly, "it's very easy, actually."  
  
That's just plain idiotic, right? I mean, there's no way people can just read other people's mind like that, right?  
  
"No, they can't," Paul said. I breathed a sigh of relief-too dense to realise he'd just answered a question that I hadn't asked aloud.  
  
"Only shifters or mediators can."  
  
Now I was seriously freaked out. Can you blame me? I'd just found out that Paul could read my mind...and maybe I could too.  
  
Paul waved his hand in the air, dismissing the subject like it wasn't important.  
  
"But that's not the reason I transported you here."  
  
Hold on, transported?  
  
"Transported," Paul said, smiling a little.  
  
"You transported me here?" I asked, a look of disbelief painted on my face, "no way, no freakin' way."  
  
Now Paul just looked annoyed. He gave me a firm shake that sent my hair flying into my face.  
  
"Yes, transported," Paul said, "but that's not why you're here either."  
  
"Well, why then?" I demanded, "Because I do have, you know, places to go, people to see."  
  
Paul grinned.  
  
"What I've got to say will only take a second."  
  
I opened my mouth to tell him to get on with it when I saw somebody out of the corner of my eye: a very familiar somebody.  
  
Paul moved in front of me, blocking my view.  
  
I looked up at him, disgruntled.  
  
"Well?" I spat, tapping my foot impatiently.  
  
Paul fastened his gaze onto mine.  
  
"I want you," he stated.  
  
I snorted then burst out laughing. You would too if you'd have heard him. I mean, he just sounded so...so...dumb. There I was, ready for some death threat or something and he came out with that!  
  
"I am perfectly serious," Paul said levelly, "and I always get what I want."  
  
"Really?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.  
  
I was getting kinda confident now. I wasn't even scared of Paul anymore.  
  
"Yes, really," Paul said, "and if you don't do what I want, well, let's just say you'll change your mind real quick."  
  
My heart suddenly sped up. I started shaking and my breath came out in short gasps. I couldn't speak.  
  
What did he mean?  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," whispered Paul. He bent down and kissed me on my icy lips, the disappeared.  
  
"Paul," I called out hesitantly into the darkness in front of me. There was no reply.  
  
How was I supposed to get back now?  
  
It turns out that was the least of my worries.  
  
"Susannah," a voice croaked. It sounded weak and laced with pain; a lot of pain. I recognized it.  
  
"Susannah," it said again, the voice was stronger this time, but not by much.  
  
I turned my head slowly in the direction of the voice fearfully. What is saw made my heart stop. I gasped.  
  
"Jesse..." 


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) Hey guyz! Thanx for the reviews!! gives everyone a teddy bear And thank you Gothic Granny for reviewing both of my chapters. gives an extra special teddy I know i was a bit evil, leaving the chapter like that at the end so i am going to be nice this time. Or maybe not.......

Discalimer: Don't own the Mediator Series and any of the characters, they're Megs, and yes, i DON'T own Jesse. Wish i did though.

* * *

  
"Jesse," I breathed aghast. I couldn't believe what I saw. I mean it just didn't seem real.  
  
Jesse lay there on the smoky floor, not even moving. His usual glow had receded slightly and he didn't look like he was doing so hot, f you know what I mean. His head lolled drunkenly to the side and blood oozed out of cuts and gashes all over his body. I stared at him. Jesse's shirt was torn down the middle. I grimaced. His perfect abs were splattered with blood. His clothes were all dirty and ripped. I brought my gaze up to Jesse's face. His forehead glistened with sweat and blood mingled together. His scar glowed white with anger. He wasn't angry at me- I knew that because as soon as I'd looked him in the eye, which I did right then, Jesse's scar stopped glowing. Just like that.  
  
He should've been though, oh he definitely should've been angry with me. After all, it was because of me he'd gotten beat up, if I'd have just gone with Paul, none of this would be happening.  
  
Jesse attempted a smile but it came out crooked. I noticed that Jesse's lips-which had met mine once before-were split and starting to crust over. I looked at him sadly.  
  
"Hello, querida," Jesse said, gazing at me. His inky black eyes searched mine.  
  
I looked down at my feet. I couldn't look at him. I just couldn't. I mean it was all my fault. Everything was my fault and Jesse didn't even seem mad at me.  
  
I heard him get up. I could tell by his grunts that it hurt him but I couldn't bring myself to help him.  
  
I listened as Jesse took step after step towards me until he was right in front of me.  
  
"Querida, why won't you look at me?" he asked, placing a finger underneath my chin and lifting it up.  
  
I gazed into Jesse's dark eyes. Tears sprang to my eyes.  
  
"Because...because it's my fault," I stated simply.  
  
Jesse shook his head.  
  
"Querida, none of this is your fault," Jesse said, "How could any of this be your fault?"  
  
I sighed gustily.  
  
"Look, Paul just came and transported me here-well, he says he transported me but I don't know-anyway, he came here and I was scared and all that and then Paul started to read my mind. It was really freaky and all but I got over it. He says that I can read other people's minds too and that mediators-like me- and shifters, whatever that is, can do it. But, yeah, then Paul says that he wants me and I was like, yeah right, and I started laughing at him. Then he goes that I'll change my mind really quickly so I started getting scared again. Just before that I saw you and I suppose you were unconscious because you don't seem to know anything about that bit. Plus, if you weren't, well, dead to the world, then you would've started beating Paul up. Then again, I don't think that you would be able to do that because of the state you were in. So what I 'm saying is it's all my fault. I mean, if I'd just agreed to whatever he wanted me to do, then you wouldn't have gotten beaten up by whoever Paul put up to it, and you really should be mad at me because it's all my fault."  
  
Jesse stared at me. His lips tugged upwards slightly.  
  
"And I'm really sorry," I said, ending my speech.  
  
Jesse continued to stare at me.  
  
"Say something," I pleaded, my voice cracking.  
  
Jesse opened his mouth and chuckled a little then started laughing really hard. This, I don't appreciate, because I'd just told him why everything was my fault and I was feeling really bad about it and all Jesse did was laugh? I mean, if I were Jesse, I'd have started beating me up right now. After all, it WAS my fault that he'd got hurt-wasn't it?  
  
I glared at Jesse. He was actually coughing now because he'd been laughing so hard. Really.  
  
Jesse started coughing a lot more loudly now and he had scrunched his eyes up against the pain. I looked at him worriedly.  
  
"Jesse," I said, "Are you all right?"  
  
I laid a hand on his shoulder. It felt very muscular beneath my palm.  
  
"Jesse," I said again, peering into his face. I banged him on the back a couple of times but found that it just made him worse.  
  
As I looked at Jesse's face I saw something dribble out of his mouth. Blood.  
  
"Jesse!" I yelled. Jesse's knees gave way and he collapsed onto the floor. I crouched down over him and checked if Jesse was breathing which was really dumb of me, seeing as ghosts don't need to breathe.  
  
How could this be happening? I mean, Jesse's a ghost, right? So he's not supposed to get hurt, right? Jesse shouldn't be hurt because ghosts don't even need to feel pain as ghosts are dead not alive.  
  
I shook Jesse gently in an attempt to wake him up but he just moaned. This wasn't very re-assuring. I mean, what was I supposed to do? I was stuck here in Shadowland with the guy I well... love- I think. Yeah, I do love him but he doesn't love me, at least, I don't think he loves me. He might do but is a master at hiding his feelings. But that's not the point, I am stuck in the creepiest place ever and Jesse has been beaten up and I haven't a clue what to do.  
  
Be strong, Simon, I thought to myself, you can do it.  
  
Do what exactly?  
  
This is a dream-no make that nightmare-and someone will pinch me and I'll wake up in bed. Yeah, that's right.  
  
"No," a voice said, sounding faintly amused, "it's not."  
  
Oh no. No, no, no, no and no. This is not who I think it is. There is no WAY it's who I think it is. He's gone. I SAW him vanish into thin air right before my own eyes. There is absolutely no way he would dare come back here after what he'd done.  
  
"Give it up," laughed the voice, "you know it's me."  
  
I was gonna kill him. Seriously. I mean, this is the second time he's  
left me stranded and he hasn't even told me how to get out of here. I  
thought he wanted me-in you know, THAT sense- I didn't know he wanted  
me dead. This came as quite a surprise- I don't know why. I mean, I  
should've known he would try to kill me again but Jesse? That was  
uncalled for. What I don't know is WHY he wants to kill me. What had I  
ever done to him?  
  
"Oh, you did something alright, " replied Paul.  
  
"What?" I asked, "What did I do to you, huh?"  
  
"Can't you figure it out?" Paul asked, his voice softening.  
  
"No!" I yelled, "Okay, I can't, so why don't you just come out and say  
whatever you want to and leave me alone!"  
  
I glared into the space around me, since I didn't know where Paul was  
but I guessed it was somewhere in front of me.  
  
"No, I can't leave you alone," said Paul, "I've tried to-when I moved  
to Seattle- forget about you but I couldn't. You're the reason I came  
back to Carmel, Suze."  
  
I felt something cold brush my cheek lightly. I gritted my teeth and  
gracefully chose to ignore it. I know, I know- it was Paul, Paul the  
evil killer guy, touching my cheek- I should've screamed bloody murder  
but I didn't. I don't know why but I didn't.  
  
"You feel it too, don't you?" asked Paul, "that's why you let me  
touch your cheek."  
  
"I don't feel anything for you," I said angrily, "there is NO WAY I  
would ever feel something for you, and if you think I do then you are  
in need of serious brain surgery."  
  
Yeah, I know, brain surgery? Give me a break, all right, I was stressed. You would be too, if you were in this here predicament.  
  
"Susie, Susie, Susie," tutted Paul, "When are you gonna learn?"  
  
"Learn what?" I asked, "About how you're a dumb ass, I already know."  
  
Paul had made himself visible to me now and I could see his politician's smile. You know the one, clean, white, even teeth. All sparkly an' everything. I ignored him and started trying to get Jesse up again. He moaned again and his eyelids fluttered open then closed. I took this as a good sign and whispered his name more fervently.  
  
Paul, who'd been watching, unfolded his arms and took a step towards me. I ignored him again. I was really getting the hang of this, you know, ignoring people. I'd most probably win a medal or something for the most ignorant girl ever. That doesn't sound right does it?  
  
"He won't wake up, you know," Paul said, looking at me.  
  
"Excuse-me," I said, a bit snobbishly, "but I think I just SAW his eyes open and you're telling me that means he's NOT gonna wake up?"  
  
Paul smirked in that "Poor you" way, which seriously got on my nerves. I mean, what did he know?  
  
Plenty by the looks of it.  
  
"Yes, his eyes will open and close but that doesn't mean he's awake," Paul said mysteriously.  
  
I waited for him to go on but was interrupted when Jesse let out a blood- curdling shriek.  
  
"JESSE!" I yelled, shaking him in a pathetic attempt to snap Jesse out of whatever was happening to him. My heart lurched as his head slammed onto the floor, rendering him unconscious. I watched him sadly, forgetting for a minute Paul was there. Something white rose into the air. It was glowing and really bright. It was coming from somewhere around Jesse.  
  
What was that?  
  
Paul answered my question as usual.  
  
"That's some of Jesse's soul," he whispered and watched in satisfaction as my eyes grew wide.  
  
They were practically leaping out of my sockets. I mean, Jesse's soul? There was no way that weird, glowing, white thing Jesse's soul. I mean, souls stay INSIDE of you, they don't just leap out whenever they want to.  
  
This couldn't be happening. There was no way this was happening. I am going to wake up in bed when someone pinches me. Someone pinch me.  
  
Now.  
  
"And if you don't come with me by the time I get back, ooh let's say three hours," Paul continued, seemingly unfazed by everything that was happening around him, "then, Jesse here will simply vanish."  
  
"H..how?" I asked, my lip jutting out.  
  
"It's quite simple really," Paul replied, "People can't live without souls and neither can ghosts, so when one's soul is sucked out from them, they disappear."  
  
Paul took a few steps backwards, grinning.  
  
He seemed to relish causing me pain.  
  
Paul blew me a kiss and "disappeared" himself. He vanished into thin air, leaving me in this damp, dreary nightmare.  
  
I took hold of Jesse's hand and bent my head over his still body.  
  
"I'm sorry Jesse," I whispered gently, a tear trickling down my cheek, " I'm so sorry."

* * *

Hahaha!!! Oh, I'm evil, all right.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) yeah okay, well thanx a whole lot for the reviews! U pple ROCK! This is a short chapter but i cn tell u, ur in 4 a lot of surprises as the stroy unfolds.... dramatic, eh?

* * *

"Susannah,"  
  
I heard Jesse say, it sounded more like he was choking on the words to me though. I guess he actually was choking on them since blood refused to stop dribbling out of his mouth, on to his chin. He wiped it away with a large but shaky hand. It seemed to take him forever to do that- wipe his chin, I mean.  
  
Since Paul had gone, leaving Jesse to die, well, not die, seeing as Jesse was in fact already dead but to vanish. Jesse had regained some of his strength, it was like when Paul was here, he'd zap most of Jesse's strength, but when he wasn't like now, he seemed stronger but not by much.  
  
I hated seeing Jesse like this. Weak, I mean. It might be because Jesse- in all the time I'd known him- had never been weak before. He wasn't the type to cower away from a fight. Heck, he'd even started one. Well, physically, he started it as Jesse did lay into Paul that time when I'd come up here as a fellow mediator, who had been tricked into sending Jesse to the Great Beyond-, had exorcised him but it most probably was because I loved him. I mean I'd practically fallen apart the short time Jesse had gone. I was a complete wreck. I even flung myself at Father.D for goodness sake, that's how messed up I was. I don't even know how I managed to get it together in time to save Jesse.  
  
I looked at Jesse. I have no idea how I'd be able to cope with that again. It'd be ten times worse because I'd know that Jesse wasn't coming back. He wouldn't be able to and I wouldn't be able to bring him back. No matter how hard I tried.  
  
All of a sudden I felt like crying. I was going to lose the only person I loved and would love in my entire life. "My one true love," as Madame. Zara had said. And she should know seeing as she's a physic. I mean, she actually told me I could see dead people. If that isn't proof, then I don't know what is. The only ones who know I'm a mediator, are other mediators, for instance, Father. D and Jack and even Paul, though I suspect Paul isn't just a mediator. Mediators can't transport people to Shadowland and make ghosts disappear at the click of our fingers, at least, I don't think we can. Obviously, ghosts know as well but other then them, nobody else knows. Nobody has come even remotely close to finding out the truth- except for my best friend Gina. She came with me to see Madame. Zara, that's why.  
  
"Susannah, what did Paul say?" Jesse rasped, his gaze intense. I looked into his eyes and felt myself falling. Like I'd fallen hundreds of times before. I swallowed a lump that had been forming in my throat.  
  
"Nothing," I lied quickly. I know, I know, I should've said something, right? Told him what was going to happen, but I couldn't. How was I supposed to break it to him, huh? How could I have actually told him he was going to happen to him? That he would die. Poor choice of words, I mean, "disappear" off the face of the Earth. Anyway, what good would it have done to tell him what would happen to him? It wasn't like Jesse could do anything about it.  
  
I tried to make my face a mask of disguise. Okay, not that, but blank at least so Jesse wouldn't be able to tell something was wrong. I mean, Jesse did know me pretty well, he was one of the few people who I let come close to me, but it seems that was a mistake since Jesse won't even be here anymore. He won't be with me, standing by my side and helping me fight all the bad ghosts and Jesse won't be there to make me laugh at the end of the day when I've come home from a hard days work of school. He won't be there in my room engrossed in a book and he won't be sitting on the windowsill, petting that stupid cat of his, Spike.  
  
He wouldn't be there.  
  
"What did he say Susannah?" Jesse whispered again in a voice that can only be described as silk or velvet. It was deep but not gruff or anything. Perfect, that's what his voice was. But, you see, the problem with that is, that voice was Jesse's most persuasive voice and I usually end up telling him whatever he wants me to say, and what I don't want to say, I seriously do not want to say.  
  
I opened my mouth to tell him it wasn't anything to worry about. That, you know, it was just Paul being creepy as usual, and he wouldn't disappear or anything and we'd find a way back to Earth in no time. You know, all the reassuring things that are said. Well, I wouldn't say he wouldn't disappear because that'd just arouse his suspicions and make him think something was wrong. Then again, Jesse already thought something was wrong if the anxious look on his manly face was anything to go by.  
  
I opened my mouth again since I'd closed it whilst I'd been contemplating and said,  
  
"Jesse, there's nothing to worry about," I told him in, what was meant to be, a reassuring voice. I doubt this worked, seeing as Jesse simply raised one eyebrow at me, in an "I don't think so" expression.  
  
"No, really, there isn't anything to worry about," I stressed, "it was just Paul being creepy."  
  
I was tempted to add, "which is nothing new" but I was kind of scared that Paul was be listening, and he'd come to finish Jesse off. That would suck. I mean, I wouldn't even be able to say goodbye.  
  
What the heck is wrong with me? How can I even say goodbye when Jesse doesn't even know he'll be gone? I sighed and watched Jesse, who had now given up trying to get me to tell him what Paul said to me, which wasn't like him. To give up so easily, I mean. I guess he was tired, you know. After all, he was in the process of a second "death".  
  
I reached out and took Jesse's large, brown hand into my own, creamy one. Jesse's eyes fluttered open briefly and he smiled a small smile of gratitude, giving me a short glimpse of those pearly white teeth, which were in pretty good condition for a guy who died in the 1850's. I stifled a sob as I watched him. I didn't want him to go. What would I do without him? How would I be able to carry on without Jesse, huh?  
  
A tear made it's way down my cheek. I let it fall. Jesse carried on resting, unaware of what was going to happen to him. Another tear now trickled down my face.  
  
Someone, help me, please.

* * *

Yeh, i no, realli short chapter but i didn't know where to finish this chapter and start the rest. Anywayz, REVIEW!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N:)

SORRY I HAVE TOOK SOOOO LONG, i have a list of excuses but can't be bothered writing them all down. ANYWAY, SORRY!!! Oh yeah, thanx 4 all of the reviews, i luv u guyz!!!!!!

ENJOY!

* * *

"Querida..." Jesse whispered into the darkness, his eyelids twitching as they struggled to open.

I reached out with my free hand and laid it on Jesse's perspiring forehead.

"It's okay," I murmured, in what was supposed to be a soothing voice- only my voice sounded more of a croak to me, "it's okay."

I could feel the heat from Jesse's forehead. He was boiling.

Duh. He was dying- in a sense.

I coughed to cover up a sob, which had risen in my throat and removed my hand. I mean, crying all over Jesse wasn't about to do him any good. Crying wouldn't suddenly make him get up and be all right. It was a waste of time. Crying, I mean. But, sometimes, you just can't help it, can you? Say, when the love of your life is technically dead, and is about to "die" again, or disappear, vanish, whichever you prefer. Still, it wouldn't do any good, anyway, plus, it is totally embarrassing.

How can it be embarrassing when no one's watching?

I cleared my throat loudly, just as Jesse groaned. Instantly, my eyes swivelled to him. I looked down at Jesse anxiously and placed my hand onto his forehead again. I inhaled sharply as I felt the icy- cold that spread into my fingertips. I moved my hand and stroked Jesse's cheek gently.

It wasn't fair, I mean, this shouldn't be happening to Jesse, right? All he'd done was help me, even though I was a total cow to Jesse when I first met him. Still, he hadn't done anything WRONG, apart from punching Paul and consequently breaking his nose- but in my book, there is nothing wrong with doing that.

I moved closer to him to give him some of my warmth, which wasn't much, by the way, seeing as it was really cold here, but, you know, I had to do something to help. I mean, I couldn't just watch Jesse freeze.

Jesse's limbs started shaking.

I pressed my body against Jesse's to at least try and make him warmer. I could now feel Jesse physically shaking. I laid my head onto Jesse's chest and closed my eyes.

Please, be all right.

Please.

Jesse stopped shaking.

I sighed.

"It's all right," I murmured.

Only it wasn't. Okay, I mean. How could it be? Nothing would be "all right" again. Not without Jesse.

I watched as Jesse ceased his struggles to open his eyes. His brows though, looked permanently furrowed as he was in so much pain. I felt a pang in my heart.

No.

No, this wasn't how it was supposed to be.

I shook my head.

It wasn't supposed to be like this!

I mean, in fairytales, you always get a happy ending, right? Like in Sleeping Beauty, when she pricks her finger and falls asleep then a handsome Prince – obviously – would find her and give Sleeping Beauty the kiss of life. Everything would be okay then. They'd get married and live happily ever after. So, maybe if I kissed Jesse, he'd wake up and be cured or whatever.

Only we'd still be stuck in Shadowland plus, Paul would come back and find us.

I can't win, can I? Either way, Jesse is doomed and so am I. Heck, Jesse had the easy way out. He wouldn't even be here to endure Paul. He'd probably just fade away into the darkness, leaving me.

I shook my head harder.

There was still a chance of Jesse staying alive, right? I mean, remaining as a ghost. There had to be something I could do. Anything.

There is something you can do, this little voice told me in my head.

Go with Paul.

"No," I whispered, "I can't"

Okay, don't get me wrong. I would do anything- and I mean anything- to save Jesse, except that. Yes, I love Jesse and I should be willing to do whatever Paul wanted me to do- which I have a pretty good idea about- but the thing is, I hate Paul. Seriously hate him. I mean, not only has he tried to kill me, but he is currently trying to off my boyfriend as well! Okay, so he's not my boyfriend -yet- but you get my drift. The guy I am in love with. Anyway, how do I know Paul's not just double- crossing me? How do I know that as soon as I say, "yes, I am yours" that he won't just up sticks- with me in tow- and leave Jesse? Huh?

I groaned and placed my head in my hands. Jesse let out a moan, reminding me of what would happen if I didn't agree with Paul.

There'd be no more Jesse sitting on the windowsill in my bedroom, petting that stupid cat, Spike- who is never grateful to me, even though I'm the one who feeds him and all.

I picked my head out pf my hands and stared at Jesse, tears threatening again.

No more ghost- busting in the middle of the night with Jesse. No more CD's being out in the wrong order and no books going missing from my mom's shelf.

He wouldn't be there, I realised.

I'd have to go through that hell again- when Jack, Paul's younger brother – had exorcised Jesse accidentally- only it'd last forever.

I don't want to go through that again.

A bright, white trail left Jesse and floated in the air then disappeared. Vanished, just like he would.

Jesse didn't show any reaction. He looked like he was sleeping. Only ghosts don't sleep.

Tears flowed from my eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time and ran down my cheeks.

I don't want to go through that again.

I don't.

I don't.

"I don't," I moaned, gasping for breath, "I don't."

I squeezed my eyes shut.

I don't.

I don't.

"Somebody, help me," I mumbled, "anybody."

"Help me," I shouted, standing up as I opened my eyes. Everything swirled around me. Wind suddenly howled in my ears.

Paul was coming.

"NO!" I shrieked, clapping my hands over my ears.

"HELP ME!"

The wind stopped.

I collapsed onto the ground in front of one of the looming doors, which lined the hallway.

That's it.

That's the answer.

I heaved myself up onto my knees and reached forward, preparing to fling myself into it.

I know people think suicide is the wring answer and it's a stupid thing to do, but right then, it seemed like the only option. I mean, there would be absolutely NO point living if Jesse was not with me. Yeah, I know it sounds dramatic and everything, but it's true. I'd already had a taster of life without Jesse, and let me tell you, that was no picnic. Half the time I spent blubbing and flinging myself at bewildered priests- namely Father. D. I didn't want to do that again.

So I thought I'd end it all.

I placed my hand onto the dark door above me and pushed.

The door started creaking open agonizingly slowly. It was like everything was moving in slow- motion. My breath came out in fast, short gasps. I started shivering.

The door opened wider but I couldn't see what was inside. I squinted into the entrance.

Darkness.

That's what I saw.

Darkness oozed out of the door, forcing it to open and spill out onto the foggy floor. Tendrils snaked out of the centre, dripping blackness.

I felt the urge to back away hit me hard, but I couldn't.

I tried moving my leg backwards but to no avail. It was like I'd frozen. The warmth – which was very little anyway- was replaced with an icy- cold, which spread all over my body.

The door had been forced wide open now. The tendrils began forming a shape.

A hand.

The hand looked skeletal, and dripped wherever it went. Which was towards me.

It reached out and beckoned me towards it.

I felt a tugging sensation trying to pull me towards it.

Help.

Someone.

I attempted to open my mouth but found that I couldn't.

I moved nearer to it.

No.

I've changed my mind!

I don't want to DIE!

I screamed the last word with all my might.

It stopped. Just like that. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. The hand had stopped too. I backed away from it slowly, my eyes fastened onto the hand to make sure it didn't move. It didn't. I was sure it wasn't going to suddenly grab me and have me for it's dinner so I spun around and crawled rapidly towards Jesse.

He hadn't moved an inch. I reached out and clasped Jesse's hand.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I am so sorry."

My eyes grew moist.

"I am SO..." I half- wailed but shut up when I heard something.

A creaking noise.

I turned my head slowly to the door that I had opened but forgotten to shut. It was shutting. Trapping that monster in there- a good thing, but you see, the bad thing was, no one was actually closing the door.

The door banged shut by itself. No hand pushing it or anything. Just the door. By itself. Shutting.

I squeezed Jesse's hand harder.

No response.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I breathed in deeply, trying to calm myself down, but I couldn't. Calm myself down, I mean. That's because I could feel something.

A pair of eyes burning the back of my neck.

Paul had come.

* * *

Okay, NOW that u have read this chapter, REVIEW!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guyz, okay, i am reaallli sorri 4 "killin all ma lyal fanz" and again, i have an excuse. I wrote the chapter then my brother deleted it! He is really annoying, anyway, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

* * *

It couldn't be.

I mean it couldn't be Paul.

Paul could not be here. It hadn't even been two hours yet so why would Paul be here? You'd think he'd leave me for more than the allotted time to make me suffer jus that tiny bit more than I was already, but apparently not. Apparently he'd come just to spit me. You know, rub it in my face that Jesse was virtually dead – well, at least to me- and I'd have to see him… leave.

Except that I didn't need to actually see him go and have his soul sucked out of him… I could stand up, turn around and walk off with Paul, hand in hand – okay, not hand in hand but you get the idea- into oblivion, hence, leaving everything I know to save Jesse.

I know, if really loved Jesse, then I'd set him free, right? I'd do anything

Save him, yeah? But being with Paul would kill me. It'd be torture and I just don't think I could take that.

I know it sounds pathetic but I just can't help feeling like this.

I breathed in the damp air, which surrounded me and remembered Paul.

And that ladies and gentlemen, made any happy thoughts – if I had any to start off with- get sucked out of me, kind of like Jesse's soul.

I had to stand up and face Paul, right? I mean, I wasn't about to face him sitting down so he could look down on me, was I? I mean, I had some dignity left and I wasn't about to lose that too.

My gaze strayed to Jesse next to me. I ran my fingers down the side of his perfectly moulded face. His eyelids fluttered.

"Susannah," he murmured, his voice faint, like a whisper gliding on the breeze.

A kind of crazy frenzy gripped me – what do you expect? I mean I was going to lose Jesse. I leaned over and brushed my lips against his, I felt this hot and tingly sensation I'd felt it before when Jesse had kissed me that time- on the lips, I might add- when I'd, well, saved his life. Okay, not that he has a life but whatever.

I was standing there and was, well, talking about not talking because I'd practically gave the game away about me loving Jesse, and it would be way uncool and not to mention the fact that it would be so weird if Jesse knew… you know, that I loved him so anyway, Jesse started walking forwards. Obviously, that freaked me out a little because I thought he was going to get all angry with me -again- for risking my life to save his- or so to speak.

So, Jesse walked up to me and cupped my face in his hands, and tells me, "Fine, we don't have to talk," and kisses me. Just like that.

I have no idea where that came from I mean I was just like whoa. But, it was probably because Jesse was just grateful to me for, you know, coming to him in his "hour of need," and all that.

It couldn't be because Jesse loved me though, seeing as I think Jesse would've at least said something or I'd have been able to tell. Don't people say that if you fall in love, you'll be able to tell and you'd know if they loved you?

I have had no such luck though. Yeah, I know he cares about me but that's about where it stops.

I pulled my head back and a thought struck me.

If it was really Paul, wouldn't he have said something by now? I mean, I doubt he would've just let me kiss Jesse like that, Actually, I doubt he'd have let me anywhere near Jesse, let alone kissing distance. He'd probably just whisk me away and leave Jesse. He'd get what he wanted.

So what he wanted was…

Me was one thing. I don't mean to sound bigheaded but it's true.

The other?

Well, for Jesse to be…

Gone.

Out of my life and his for good. I mean the whacko must think that if Jesse were gone I would just stop loving him, just like that. At the snap of his fingers. Then – in Paul's dreamland- I'd fall in love with Paul – instantly of course. Then we'd both live happily ever after. Me with Paul, loving each other. Two little love birds in a nest.

I was being sarcastic for all you people out there.

Maybe it wasn't Paul – that shadow behind me.

A glimmer of hope shone inside of me.

Maybe it was Father. D coming to um, rescue me!

No, seriously, what if Father. D had found a way to get here, like for instance, exorcising himself and was here to save me?

What if he knew what was happening? I mean, a couple of hours had to have passed by now and he was sure to notice that out of all the students, I and Paul had suddenly vanished, right?

Seriously, Father. D couldn't have not noticed, seeing as he would have probably wanted to see me about Paul or some ghost who had died somewhere and needed "guidance."

Going back to the Paul thing. I can't believe Father. D hadn't even had the decency to inform me of the evil one's presence in MY school and in MY life. I mean he had practically ignored the fact that Paul was coming back for ME.

To haunt ME.

I guess that's jus plain old Father. D for you, always willing to see the good in everyone, even Paul, it seems.

I jus don't get how you can actually see good in a person when the person – namely Paul Slater, had no good inside him and is evil through and through.

The evil is never-ending in him.

I slowly moved my feet and pushed myself up. I didn't want to face Paul or whoever it was on my knees so I managed to at least start the whole standing up process by tilting my head in the… person's direction.

I stopped.

This light breeze ruffled my hair gently. I put my hand up to my hair to smooth it down but my hand seemed to freeze halfway to my hair.

Why?

I could hear this soft whispering in the breeze.

I frowned at this.

First of all, what was a breeze doing in Shadowland? What was this whispering doing in Shadowland?

So yeah, the wind? Not a good sign.

A prickle of fear caused my body to convulse. I swallowed and breathed a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

There was no way this was happening. I mean you don't just start hearing whispers everywhere you go – not that everywhere is Shadowland and Shadowland is a one of a kind place. Unique, you might say.

The breeze gad grown stronger, it whipped my hair back and forth, sending it flying. I hurriedly wiped it out of my way and stood up to look around me. Trying to find out what it was, or who it was. Obviously, I didn't want to think about who it was, but I knew I had to.

And the only person I know who could be capable of doing this was, well… Paul.

So, I guess I have to resign myself to the fact that Paul is-a-coming. That is, of he actually isn't here already.

I gasped at the thought and the wind grew steadily into a powerful gust.

No…please…

Please no!

"No!" I screamed, " Leave me alone!"

" Leave Jesse alone!"

I bit down on my lip and closed my eyes against the biting cold as it plunged into my body. I fell down onto my knees, scraping them badly. I opened my eyes and squinted against the cold. I saw Jesse next to me fade further…

A sparkle shone for a moment then dissolved into thin air.

"No," I moaned, "not Jesse."

"Please…"

"HELP!" I shrieked racking my body as those words left me.

Electricity crackled in the atmosphere charged with it.

I whipped my head in every direction to search for that person who was causing all of this to happen. That person who had to be here. The one's whose eyes I had felt burning my neck.

I found no one.

No one except Jesse and well, me. I breathed in. My skin crawled.

Nobody here…

Okay, so no one was here. It's just Jesse and me.

Jesse and me.

Nothing to worry about and definitely nothing to be scared of right? Just because some freaky stuff was happening. I mean freaky stuff happens to me all the time so this isn't any different.

I had spun 360 degrees and now stood facing the exact spot as I was when I first saw the shadow.

I saw the shadow again.

Shit.

I focused on it, trying to find out what shape it was – it wasn't a very Paul like shape so maybe I should be screaming with joy?

No.

See, that shadow could now be anything, something even nastier than Paul…

I attempted to block out the screeching that had just erupted and focus at the same time.

I failed on the screeching but you know that shadow?

It didn't look too friendly.

I took in a deep shuddery breath. The shadow moved closer towards me, enlarging its shape. I could make out horns on a fairly square shaped face. Wings sprouted from its sides. K moved an inch away, trying to shake off the paralysing terror in which that shadow had forced me into. Trapped me into.

Every inch of my body turned numb, as if drenched with icy-cold water.

I had to get away. Every nerve in my body was screaming for me to get away.

Help.

I need help.

I need help NOW!

I screamed NOW but the screeching deafened me. It was unstoppable.

I scrambled to my feet and ran…

The shrieking monster followed me.

My footsteps pounded on the hard and unforgiving floor. I ran and ran until I felt I had nothing left inside of me.

I still ran, my feet aching from the pressure. My body worn and tired, sweat coating it.

I had to stop.

I breathed hard, mostly wheezing. I tripped over something jagged and fell over.

I was tired.

So tired.

I lifted my head to find it in front of me. It lifted its huge, magnificent claws dripping with… smoke. It was black. The darkest black I had ever seen, darker than the blackest ink. Scales covered it body, gleaming like jewels in an inky night. Its wings, tinged with red paint, spread menacingly at its side.

The scariest feature of them all?

The eyes… Ruby red dripped with flecks of night black. No iris. Just red and black swirling in and out.

Me?

I wanted out.

"You," I heard it rasp inside of my head.

I couldn't even make out a mouth but I still knew what it was doing, speaking with it's mind.

Telepathy, I think it's called.

I shrank further away from it but that shadow monster just glided towards me.

"Mediator!" it spat forcefully in my mind, animating its hatred.

I couldn't breathe.

It smiled; just raising two droops of smoke, which I think, was its mouth now that I thought about it.

I knew what it was doing…

Killing me.

No… I can't die… Jesse…need to…alive…breathe…Jesse…

"HELP!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

I was going to die.

Jesse.

No!

"I love you!" I shrieked.

Love.

You.

" I love you," I moaned, "I do."

I wheezed in another breath, pain exploding inside me.

I can't die…

Jesse…

I lifted my head with a huge effort and glimpsed two rubies staring at me coldly.

No.

* * *

Review?????????????? 


End file.
